Destiny
by 9Light
Summary: Destiny can make one meets another again, want it or not. Crappy summary, super-short-one-shot(?). WARNING: Sit on your chair or lie on the bed/floor properly. Maybe completed. Edited because of some ridiculous mistakes.


**A/N: Er…well,hi I'm Clock and this is my first …what to call it? Maybe a super-short-one-shot? Anyway this plot is not totally mine, a friend gave me some ideas so… yeah, hope you'll enjoy it. Oh and I'm not a native American nor a European so sorry if there're mistakes here and there…**

**Disclaimer:I don't own vocaloid, who does?**

**-DESTINY-**

_Destiny_

_._

_._

_._

I met you...Just like 2 strangers passed by each other…

.

I unexpectedly turn my head to see you…Just like it was decided beforehand…by God...by _Destiny_

.

You didn't notice me…But I couldn't stop looking at you…

.

I still keep in mind your elegant beauty…still…

_Destiny_ made me see you again. But at that very moment when I laid my eyes on you, I feel like we're from different worlds…

You, the beauty goddess with luscious pink hair, beautiful azures eyes, perfect curves that were covered by a luxurious dress that made everyone stuck there eyes on you…

While me, being a normal waitress working in an upstream restaurant with normal super-long-teal hair and a normal black vest…

All that night, I spent most of my time admiring you…admiring your beauty, your hair, your eyes,your body,…admiring everything belongs to you…to the point that I couldn't take my eyes off you… but I also didn't have enough courage to go near you...

Suddenly…our eyes met,those jewels called your eyes sent an electric shock down my spine… My heart stopped for brieve seconds before I turned away, looking at another table as reflex and grab a menu,I walked away hurriedly…but I can still feeling your eyes on me…

You were looking at me…No, you were staring…Why were you staring at me like that?

Your eyes… they're so beautiful, but… also held too much mysteriousness, I couldn't find any emotions in those eyes…I don't know…What were you thinking?

And so my mind told me to keep some distants with you…Was I scared?...I don't know...

Finally the party of economy's kings had ended… The restaurant became more and more deserted…Time passed by and then there were only me, some waiters… and you…

You looked at me with those eyes again…Troubled…

That mischievous smile of you… beautiful…and scary at the same time…

I asked my manager so that I can go home early, with the reason of not feeling so good…but there weren't anyone there beside you anyway…

Put on my favorite teal jacket, I almost ran out of my workplace with my head down, my eyes secretly glanced at you…You were still sitting there, looking at me…with that smile... more like you were smirking...that very smirk made my heart leaped and pace suddenly went quicker than before…

I hurriedly sprinted to the parking lot, put the key into my old motorbike… I exhaled…

Then someone put a hand on my shoulder, so warm…It's you…You look at me, smiling…

My body felt stiff all of a sudden…My mind stopped working…Because of your beauty…OR…

I pulled myself out of those thoughts…I smiled back at you and tried to pull my hand out of your grip…I didn't have the courage to say anything…You and I, we're too different…

I, Hatsune Miku, a good-for-nothing poor folk who have to work for a proper meal…

You, Megurine Luka, president of a company that have such huge effects on Asian economic growth…

But you didn't let me go…You held my hand in a very firm grip…and it became more and more tight…

You stood right in front of me…Held my chin up…You're half a head taller than me…Those precious eyes staring at me…That mischievous smile never once left your lips…

We just had a staring contest for what like an eternity…

There's no way you could still remembered me…right?

How could it possible?

And then you leaned in...those slender arms held my shoulders...those graceful lips stopped by my ear...your luscious pink hair tickled my neck...your sweet scent and the fact that your body was gently pressed into mine made me feel dizzy...my heart seemed like it was going to burst out of my ribcage...I closed my eyes tight...

Then at that moment when you whispered those very word...my eyes snapped open...my heart stopped right on the spot...my legs gave up right there and then

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You're that swindler who had ran away with 1/5 of my company's money 3 years ago, aren't you?" you finished your words with that very menacing smirk of you...

…Yeah…you're still being able to notice me…You have such a good memory, you know?...How in the world could it happened?...

…_What a destiny…_

_-THE END?-_

**Well… I have to admit when my friend suggested this ending for me, I threw her an "Are you serious look?" but now…*shrug*…Will I continue it? Maybe, maybe not cuz I don't know if I should put more into it ._. So…how about review and let me know what do you think? Also it would be a great help if you have some suggestion for me ;)**

**Sayonara for now ~ tick tock**

**~Clock~**

1st edited March 18th 2015 1:34 cuz some stupid copy n' paste errors of my computer

2nd edited March 18th 2015 8:11 for words using mistake


End file.
